The Adelita Twins
by purpledragon6
Summary: The Adelita twins finally enter the Land Of the Remembered. A drabble I thought of a while back when watching the movie. This is sort of a prologue to 7 Impossible Things.


**A/N: I've decided to tap into that little scene at the end with Manolo's- Cousins? Eh? And do something with that. Though,**** I'm not sure if they were given names, so for now I will call them Christina and Juanita.**

**_Christina_, from what I gathered, is the more girly and stuck up twin, just based off of her actions in the movie when she was first introduced to Manolo and during the fight scene towards the end of the movie. **

**_Juanita_ seems more good natured and caring, as shown when she jokingly teases her sister about the boots she is wearing during the fight scene. **

**Now, I have only seen this movie once so working with these two twins will be difficult but hopefully I'll be able to pull this off. **

**Prologue: The first of La Muerte's God children enter the Land of the Remembered. They are a set of twin girls with firey tempers who remain more lively in this world then they were in their last one.**

* * *

><p><em>Both sisters had fought in the revolution together, so it seemed fitting that they both had died together. Their graves were only a few feet apart from one another, since no one had the heart to truly separate the two sisters forever, despite their final resting places being in different places on the battle field. It had been a very sad day for their family members, and their funerals were mainly held in silence, with one of their younger relatives remarking very quietly "At least they are together..."<em>

_Little did any of their family members know that the girls were with them that day, standing in the very back of the swelling crowd around their two, humble graves._

_"I can't believe it!" Christina, the oldest of the two, yelped as she grabbed at her dark hair. "How did this happen!?"_

_"You were hit with a canon. How didn't it happen?" Juanita mumbled in response, trying to show respect for the dead, despite being one herself._

_"Well, now I'm stuck with you forever! My death or your death was supposed to be the few years of peace I was going to get away from you!" She hadn't meant this as a mean thing, just that she would have liked to have a few years where no one went around mistaking her for her sister._

_"It could be worse. You could have ended up in the Land of the Forgotten." Her twin reminded her, idly pushing passed her and phasing through to the front of the crowd to see her own grave._

_"I didn't even get to ask out that really cute butcher! This is as worse as it can get!" Christina whined, following close behind her sister and stopping in front of her own grave and letting out a terrible cry. "Oh come on! Both of those pictures of are you!"_

_"We're twins, how can you even tell?" Juanita rolled her hallow eyes and bent to inspect the picture further. "They look exactly the same."_

_"I don't have a bad side. Both of those pictures do!" This earned a death glare from the other twin, but as soon as it was shot, the sooner the mood began to lighten up a little._

_"Come on, lets get down to the Land of the Remembered. I think a few **churros** will really take the edge off of things." Juanita suggested, making her bony arm into a loop just as her sister linked their arms together. "Who knows, their may be a few cute dead guys down there. Maybe you'll find 'the one'."_

_"Ah, Juanita. Always looking on the bright side of things, I see." With a soft chuckle, the two sisters began their walk, only stopping once when Juanita noticed something about her sister._

_"Are those my boots?" She asked, already sounding a bit annoyed._

_"Yes. They look better on me though, don't you think?" With that, Christina pointed her toe outward and moved her foot at all angles for her sister to see._

_"They aren't your color!" With a groan, they began their walk once more. "Besides, I always wanted to be buried in my shoes and now you have them."_

_"And now you have all the time in the world to try and get them back from me." A slap to the arm- or rather bone, served as a response from Juanita._

_"Give them back to me when we get down there, or I'll tell our ancestors!" Juanita cried out, just as the girls began to pass through from the land of the living to the land of the dead once more._

_"You wouldn't dare!" With this, Christina ripped her arm away from her sister's and took a few steps back, all while pointing an accusing finger. "Or I'll tell them that you died first on the field of battle!"_

_"You better not!" Juanita jumped at her sister, but the girl quickly jumped away from her and took off in a fast sprint towards a large castle that was a far distance away._

_"You'll have to beat me there first!" The twin called over her shoulder, taking off at her fastest speed with the other trailing close behind her, her hands out stretch and her bony claws bared for an attack. "Maybe if you weren't so slow then this wouldn't be a problem!"_

_"Maybe if you weren't so slow then we wouldn't be dead!" Juanita called, attempting to match her sister's speed but finding that she was still a few steps behind her._

_"Hey! Its not my fault that this happened!" Christina laughed, picking up her pace as she rushed farther and father away from her sister._

_With yet another laugh, she took off in a sprint, leaving her sister behind in her dust. With a groan, Juanita halted in her run and balled up her fists as she watched her speedy relative run off. She opened up her mouth to shout out what ever indecent word she could think of when she was cut off by a soft laugh. Turning, she caught sight of a young looking woman with pale, sparkly skin, long black hair, and a brightly painted face. The woman was also wearing a dark red dress and a large hat, both covered by candles and flowers._

_"Welcome to the Land of the Remembered." The woman greeted in a sweet voice, stepping closer to Juanita._

_Juanita frowned, in spite of the warm greeting she had been given, and she idly folded her arms over her rib cage. She recognized this woman from somewhere, but at the moment, she couldn't put a name to this face. Searching around in her memories, she looked back to a childhood memory, back to the bedtime stories that her mother used to read to her and her sister. With a gasp, she finally realized who had addressed her, and she instantly dropped her arms._

_"You must be La Muerte!" She gasped, her balled up fists suddenly shaking in excitement, rather than anger._

_"I am, and you must be Juanita." The older woman chuckled as she held her arms out in a grand gesture._

_"This is so cool! I have been such a fan of you ever since I was a kid!" She whooped in excitement, but then quickly calmed herself and put on a bored expression. "When I was a kid, that is."_

_"I am honored, though your family has been expecting you here." La Muerte smiled, gesturing to the land scape behind them. "Won't you go and see them?"_

_"Nah, my sister probably got there first and is telling them all about the stupid things I've done. So I think I'll just hang out here for a bit." With a shrug of her shoulders, the skeleton woman shook her dark hair out of her face once more._

_"You and your sister have done many wonderful things during your lives, and that is why you are here in my land now." The goddess laughed softly, folding her own arms over her own chest. "I doubt she would has very much to say about you that would be considered 'stupid'."_

_"You don't know my sister then." Juanita rolled her eyes, scoffing softly as she spoke._

_"I know everyone who enters into my land, and right now I know that you sister has not arrived to your ancestors yet." With that, the goddess offered the other her hand. "Shall I take you to them myself? Just so you can get the first laugh?"_

_Juanita's eyes would have widened if she had any, and she happily accepted the woman's hand, disappearing in a flash of yellow and red before she could even comprehend what was happening. Within one dizzying second, Juanita found herself standing in the center of a large and colorful room. In the center, there was a large table full of food, and sitting around, there were many of her deceased relatives. Her sister was not among them yet, proving that she had in fact gotten there first. With a smirk, she began to scan the table for a spot for her to sit._

_There was an empty seat just to the right of the head of the table. Smirking softly, she began to walk over to it, shifting her gaze over to the head of the table to see who was sitting there. A tall man, with a stiff posture and a proud face was sitting there. He still wore his soldier's jacket, the sleeves and front covered in several medals that had been won during his time of life. She recognized this man instantly to be her great-grandfather, who she had known briefly during her own life. Smiling softly, she took the seat next to him and instantly his hallowed eyes were on her. Upon seeing her, he let out a yelp of joy and threw his arms around her small frame in a very tight hug._

_"Well, if it isn't my beautiful nieta!" The old man laughed, finally releasing her from the hug to look her over. "All grown up I see, and where is your sister? Don't tell me she is not here with you."_

_"She is here, grandpa. Just falling a little behind." Juanita laughed, smirking happily at this statement._

_"I can imagine. Ah, you always were a little faster than her." He chuckled, folding his arms over his stomach idly but then suddenly unfolding them and instead he leaned on them as he turned to face her once more. "Enough about that though, I want you to tell me everything. What sort of life did my little nieta live after I passed?"_

_"Well, you'll be happy to know that Christina and I were in the revolution an-" She was cut off suddenly by a wave of the man's hand._

_"Did you win!?" He gasped, his face brightening instantly._

_"We won!" Juanita laughed as her great-grandfather once again expressed his joy in hugging the girl tightly._

_"Thats my girls!" He laughed, letting go of her once more and waiting for her to continue her story._

_"Papa tried getting us into bull fighting, but we ended up as soldiers instead, Christina and I. We even won a medal or forty of them during our times in battle." She continued, pausing once to pick up the gauntlet that was beside her and idly eyeing its contents, taking a quick swig of it when she realized that it was wine. "It was pretty cool up until our last battle."_

_"Such a shame that is... Tell me, did you find anyone worth waiting for while you were up there?" If she had blood, Juanita's face would have been as deep of red as her wine was at that comment._

_"Heck no! Can't say the same for Christina though. She had a flock of guys swarming around her always!" With this, she downed a bit more wine. "Guys just got in the way of my training so I never bothered._

_"Well then... Maybe you'll find someone down here? There are plenty of single men an-" The laugh that emitted from Juanita was enough to jolt the old man._

_"Thats exactly what I said!" She chuckled, setting down her cup and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "In all seriousness though, I doubt it."_

_"Oh come now, you are a beautiful young girl with good instincts. I am sure you will find someone." He replied with a laugh, slapping her shoulder gently._

_"Girl!? I'm a woman!" Juanita yelped, brushing his hand away quickly._

_"A woman!? Why, you can't be older than- Seventeen?" He paused thoughtfully, waiting for her to correct him._

_"I'm twenty two!" She corrected, face palming as she did so._

_"Oh! That is right, my mistake." He chuckled, turning suddenly to the entrance of the room and standing up. "And there is my little Christina!"_

_"You better not have told him anything!" Her twin's voice could be heard from the doorway as Juanita reached for her cup again, finding that it was once again full of wine._

_"Oh no, I wouldn't dare to." Juanita muttered as she wrapped her fingers around the metal stem of the glass._

_With that, she pulled it over to herself, looking at her reflection in the liquid before slugging it back and then watching in amusement as her cup began to refill itself. With her sister here, and still so much more catching up to do with the rest of their relatives, the woman knew that they would be needing a lot more wine in order to get through this night without another fight breaking out. Chuckling softly to herself, she brought the cup up to her lips._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile: <strong>_

_La Muerte watched the family reunite with two of their newest arrivals and she couldn't help but chuckle at their encounter. Stepping back through the doorway of the room's exit, she decided to give the family a bit of privacy before going to talk to them. with this, she exited the room and turned to look over her shoulder once, watching the family one last time before turning back around and snapping her fingers once, a field of marigolds suddenly engulfing her form and carrying her away. As she traveled, the cries of several newborn children rang out in her ears, all coming from the land of the living. One stood out to her, and with that she reappeared in a room full of freshly lit candles. In front of her, a large man of golden wax stood, idly flipping through a book in his hands. When he saw her, he smiled and waved at her._

_"Hey, what can I do for my favorite undead girl?" His booming voice rang out in a good-hearted way as he lit yet another candle._

_"Hello Candle man, I just came down to ask if I could take a look at your book." La Muerte explained gently, approaching him in short yet swift steps._

_"Sure thing! I was just workin' on some candles anyway." With that, the book was let go, remaining suspended in the air until La Muerte stepped forward and took it. "Oh, and you'll never guess whose down here. Go on and guess."_

_"My god-children?" The woman smiled, idly beginning to slip through the book's pages. "I am aware. I spoke with one of them just now."_

_"Those are the ones! Can you believe how big they've gotten!? I remember when they were first born!" The Candle Man smiled widely and shook his head slowly. "Anywho, whatcha lookin' up in the book?"_

_"A name."_

_She left it at that, finally flipping to the list of names and began to scan the page a few times over. During this, the Candle Man had scooted over to her and began to read over her shoulder, trying to guess which name it was she was looking for. Her hand stopped, however, at one of the names that was written in a different colored ink. **  
><strong>_

_"Oh! I see. You're lookin' up your next god-child." The Candle Man noted, quickly looking up from the name, before adding "I gotcha."_

_"Yes, though thats not all I was looking for." She chuckled, taking note of the name and quickly closing the book. "Thank you for your time, Candle Man."_

_"Any time, see ya later." He called over his shoulder as the woman left._

_Once safely out of the room, she decided that now would be as good a time as ever to visit her husband. Smiling softly, she raised her arms in the same grand way that she had done when she greeted Juanita, and disappeared in a flash of color. In an instant, she found herself in the Land of the Forgotten, where her husband was waiting for her._

_"I see you had some new arrivals." He remarked with a slight frown, watching as his wife approached._

_"And you did as well." She gestured to the clouds of ash that hung in the air all around them. "I had assumed that they all fought in the same battle."_

_"I thought the same thing as well." He muttered, turning quickly and entering into his castle with La Murete following close behind him._

_"Don't be so upset about this." She scolded him gently, stamping her hands on her hips as she sensed his current mood. "A little ash never harmed anyone."_

_"And why are you in such a good mood today?" Xibalba snapped, turning to his wife suddenly and looking her over._

_"No reason at all." She chuckled, turning away from him suddenly and rolling her eyes, about to take her leave now. "I am only happy to see you."_

_"I don't believe that, but as long as you're happy, then I don't mind." He replied, watching as his wife walked away before she halted. "Though, are you going to tell me at any point?"_

_"Two of my God-children have arrived." She said suddenly, folding her arms over her chest._

_Her husband let out a groan at this, not finding the same joy that his wife did in this. He felt her love mortals to be annoying enough as it is, so the fact that she had a select few who were always under her protection was just nauseating to him. Still, he decided to humor her and crossed over to his wife's side and gently held her hand._

_"And why is that such a good thing, my love?" He grunted, trying to sound sweet as they spoke about this topic._

_"I can not tell you that. You would find some way to ruin it." She chuckled, rubbing her thin thumb over his knuckles idly._

_"What would give you that impression?" He chuckled, faking an innocent tone that she instantly saw through._

_"I have my reasons." La Muerte smiled, bringing his hand to her dark lips and kissing it softly._

_A comfortable silence fell between the two death Gods, filled only by the muffled sounds of the two worlds above them and the loud, crisp shout of Christina, who had heard something in the Land of the Remembered that she did not like._


End file.
